


There is Music in You

by Booksinkandsweat



Category: Cinderella (1997), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Cinderella - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Beane
Genre: Angst, Black Character(s), Cinderella Elements, Disney, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Disney, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic Revealed, Movie: Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Musicals, Post-Canon, brandy cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksinkandsweat/pseuds/Booksinkandsweat
Summary: Its been three years since Cinderella married the Prince.  One day Cinderella wakes up and forgets she was ever married, that she even met the Prince and went to the ball in the first place. Only a few people seem to remember her past. Can they help her get back to her happily ever after?Based on the 1997 film starring Brandy and Whitney Houston.
Relationships: Prince Christopher & Lionel (Cinderella 1997), Prince Christopher/Cinderella (Cinderella 1997), Queen Constantina/King Maximilian
Kudos: 5





	1. Ch. 1

Cinderella woke up to a sparkling golden chandelier above. Laying alone in a soft king-size bed with pillows made of clouds. The sunlight drifted into the room, enveloping the room in a warm and cozy glow.

She sat bolt upright in the bed. Oh no. She was late.

She rushed around trying to find her shoes and ran out of the royal suite.

She went down the sunlit halls and almost made it to the front doors unseen when a voice called out to her.

“Ella?”

She turned around to see Prince Christopher looking at her. He was standing there with Lionel in the hallway. Both men were looking at her oddly.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t have breakfast with you. I had an early meeting with father.”

He came toward her. Cinderella took a step back.

“Ella, what’s wrong? Why are you still in your robes?”

“I’m sorry. Have we met?”

“Very funny.” He chuckled and took another step forward, reaching for her hand.

Ella took a step back. Her mind buzzed with so much energy, focused on one thought. She looked behind her at the doors. 

Prince Christopher looked wounded that she wouldn’t take his hand. “Ella?” His voice sounded hurt, void of any joking manner.

“I’m sorry. I must go. If you would excuse me.” She turned and left without even a curtsy.

Christopher watched his wife of three years rush the double doors. The Prince was confused more than ever that she didn’t even look back.

“Christopher, where is she going?” Lionel asked.

“She looked at me like she didn’t even know me.” The Prince was so dumbfounded that he didn’t even chase after her.

Cinderella came up to the front steps on a two-story estate and tried the front door. It was locked. She found that odd. She made her way to the back entrance where her room was when she heard the door unlock. Cinderella quietly opened the front door and made her way to the double sliding doors into the kitchen. Slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, looking tentatively up the stairs. The stove was unlit, the pots had a layer of dust on them. She looked at the pots perplexed, because in her memory she knew that she made dinner last night. She turned on the stove with some of the leftover firewood. She tried her best to assemble breakfast. The most she could do was some oatmeal with honey. Cinderella made a mental list of the groceries she would need to go into the village for later.

Cinderella went up to serve her stepmother’s and stepsisters’ breakfast in their respective rooms. Like she did every morning. She carried the tray into her stepsister’s rooms first. They both were still in bed and under their covers.

The trays were laid next to their beds and she left as serenely as she came in. Not noticing her stepsister’s sudden upright positions and mouths hanging from their jaws in disbelief. She went downstairs and got the tea tray and breakfast for her stepmother. Cinderella softly knocked and opened the door to her stepmother’s room.

The lady of the house was sitting up in her bed, reading a book had a cover in red leather. She had her red curls still tied up, her skin pale from the lack of makeup on her face.

Her stepmother looked up from her book and set it aside from the small oak table.

Cinderella gave a small smile and set the tray in front of her stepmother. “Sorry, the meal was a little late stepmother, I must have overslept.”

Her stepmother looked at her in disdain, “See that it doesn’t happen again.”

The woman inspected the young brown girl. Cinderella had on her regular brown dress and beige apron. Her long braids were tied in a low ponytail with a beige ribbon. Cinderella looked like she always did, simple and common, but something was still different.

“Where did you get that ring?”

The young girl looked down at her left hand and saw a diamond ring that she hadn’t noticed before. It was a simple gold band with diamonds circling around it. It seemed vaguely familiar to Cinderella, but she couldn’t place where she had seen it before.

“I don’t recall.” She looked down at her hands and started twirling the ring on her finger, deep in thought.

“I know.” Cinderella snapped out of her head and looked at her stepmother. “It must be one of the old rings that I had you pick up from the jewelers to get cleaned.”

“Oh, of course.” The problem now solved, Cinderella took the ring off and handed it to her stepmother.

The older woman smiled, “Good. That would be all.”

The young girl left the room to do the rest of her chores. Her stepmother smiled contently down at the ring in her hands. Knowing now that everything is how it is supposed to be.


	2. Ch. 2

Prince Christopher spent hours trying to find her. He looked all over the palace and in the surrounding area with Lionel and other servants looking to help. Some of them came back and reporting not seeing Ella anywhere outside or near the palace. One said they saw her go into the village center.

Christopher took that clue and followed it. He got his old disguise, a russet orange dress shirt, and dark brown trousers. Clothes that he used before to blend in with the other people in the market. Back in the day when he did not want to be looked at like a prince. The market was busy with midday traffic, and it was crowded enough for people to not look twice at him.

He tried his best to not look how he felt. He could not get how Ella looked before she left. A vacant, trancelike state.

As if she appeared like a vision. There she was in the middle of the market, looking at vegetables.

Just like the first time he saw her and every time after that, his heart swelled. He smiled.

A basket of groceries was in her hand. She was wearing a regular dress and black boots.

Excited, he went to her. “There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you.”

She jumped and almost dropped the cabbage she was holding. She looked up, then looked around, trying to see who else the man could be talking to.

“Me?” She pointed to herself in disbelief.

“Of course, why not you?” He smiled and tried not to notice the worrying feeling that was creeping upon him.

She looked down at the ground. “Well, I am no one important.”

“I doubt it.”

 _Go. Get away from here._ A small voice jabbed in Cinderella’s ear. A headache started to form in the back of her eyes.

She almost smiled at his words, a convincing smile that would light up her whole face and put a twinkle in her rich brown eyes. But something stopped her and then she just looked up at him, blinking, just stared at the man, wondering where she had seen him before.

Christopher now knew he didn’t imagine it this morning. She really looked like she didn’t know who he was. Who she was.

He didn’t know which thought scared him more.

“Cinderella!” A voice shouted behind them.

Cinderella jumped, turned around, and went toward the voice, “Coming Stepmother”

She walked away from him. He didn’t grab her hand, even though every thought and cell in his body said to. He wouldn’t know what he would do if she backed away from him again or worse. Looked frightened at him, like a stranger who never held his hand before. 

He followed Ella with his eyes, watching her go to a woman in a loud, patterned purple dress.

“Remember to never to talk to strangers.” The woman said. She looked at him briefly and walked away. 

And the two women left around the corner into the next shop, leaving Prince Christopher with his heart shattered.

Cinderella’s two stepsisters were not far behind, looking dumbfounded at their stepsister. They saw the whole ordeal and still couldn’t believe it.

“Do you know who you were just talking to?” Minerva asked Cinderella, looking back at her as they walked ahead of her.

“No, I have never seen him before. He seemed nice.” Cinderella looked back at the cart she just left, but the man was gone.

Cinderella couldn’t help but think about the man in the market the rest of that day. He looked like he knew her. Not just knew her but see her. She also had a song in her head. A melody that made her think of a far-off dream that she had. She started humming it as she was cleaning the living room.

_And the dearest love in all the world._

_Is waiting somewhere for me._

_It's waiting somewhere._

_Somewhere for me._

Christopher picked himself up and gathered enough strength to return to the castle, more confused than ever. He rode in the carriage back to the palace. Pinching himself, hoping he was in a strange dream. 

He changed back into his royal clothes when Lionel found him to say that his mother and father wanted to speak with him. Christopher silently followed his most trusted advisor to his parents' office.

The King and Queen were sitting at their desks. Papers and lists were on his mother’s desk. The Queen looked up at the door and smiled at her son.

“Sweetheart, we were just discussing you.” His mother got up and kissed his cheek in greeting.

“Your Mother was discussing I was only an ear.” His father said, glasses on his face and looking at papers on his desk.

Christopher smiled weakly at them both. “What did you want to discuss?”

“Well.” His mother looked at his father and found no help, still staring at his desk, “We were thinking of having a ball.”

“A ball, so early?” He was wondering what this was about. It was too early for ball season to start in the kingdom.

“Nothing major really, just us, a couple family members, and all the eligible single women in the kingdom.”

“What?” He felt like he was going to be sick.

“Just five and six hundred people, something small.”

“Small,” He whispered. He was hit with a sudden wave of déjà vu. “What is the occasion?”

“Well, I know this did not work the last time, but maybe this time you can find someone to marry.”

A headache was forming behind his eyes. He looked at his mother like she was crazy. “Mother I have found someone.”

He knew he said it loud enough for both of his parents to hear, but they just kept going.

“We understand that you want to find a wife your own way but...” His mother turned back to his father with a stern look in her eyes. Signaling for the King to step in.

“Chris, your mother and I just want you to be happy. But we think it is time for you to choose a wife and get ready to take the crown.”

“No this is not right,” Christopher backed away from them both.

“Now we know this goes against…”

His mother didn’t get to finish her sentence in front of him. He rushed out of the office. He did not know where he was going her just kept walking. He went out and down the steps without even noticing. He looked up and realized that he was outside the palace gates. His head was spinning out of control.

Just yesterday, he was having dinner with Ella and his parents sitting around the dining room table. They were all happy, and everything was perfect. Then he woke up to his whole life turned upside down. Like time had gone backward. 

He thought back to the market and how Ella was dressed, like the first time they met. She was with her family and her stepmother. A thought entered his mind as he went down the road to call his carriage to him. He knew where he had to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know if you see a typo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
